whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy of the Black Apple
The Legacy of the Black Apple 'is an eldritch order that parleys with the Gentry so as to protect the Lost. Background This entitlement was formed in honor of a beggar who successfully negotiated an Other into releasing a stolen child. When the child had been taken, the beggar followed the trail to the True Fae. In exchange for a pure red apple and the beggar’s own life, the Stranger agreed to let the child go. While the apple and beggar both were drained, withered, and blackened by the experience, the man escaped in the end, taking the apple with him as a symbol that the Gentry can be negotiated with. Similarly to their spiritual founder, the Legacy interfaces with the Gentry to similarly negotiate terms. Though it is neither safe, nor sane to enter a battle of wits with a True Fae, the order has a surprisingly successful history behind it. Organization In a given freehold, members will vote on how best to approach certain situations (e.g. who is sent, what is negotiated). The Courts lack any say in these situations; the Legacy is an independent order, only involving the Courts when they request aid in matters not relating to the Gentry. The Legates comprise a tight network that reaches beyond freehold walls, maintaining contacts worldwide. They maintain books (the Red Records) that detail much of the Legacy, its members, tokens, mission data, and the like. Joining and Membership '''Prerequisites: Wyrd 5, Clarity 6 or higher, one of the following Social Skills at four dots: Empathy, Persuasion, Socialize, Subterfuge Title: Legates (though some dismissively refer to them as “Black Apples” or, worse, “Bad Apples”) The order does not seek out recruits. Their work is not something they would ask others to do. Instead, would-be Legates petition to join. The Legacy then tests the entrant, manipulating a situation to put him face to face with a powerful hobgoblin or lesser Keeper. Should he acquit himself well (by holding his own — they do not expect miracles), he is accepted. Should he not, he is told to go back home. Those who fail are almost never given a second attempt. As one might imagine, Legates need to be adept in speaking. Manipulation is usually their highest Attribute, though Presence and Composure are both important, as well. Many Social Skills (bar Animal Ken, Streetwise, and Intimidation) are similarly useful. Mien There are three primary changes to the mien of those who join this eldritch order: First, Legates are followed by the scent of apples; this scent typically has an undercurrent of rot and fermentation. Second, striations of black skin snake their way across the changeling, sometimes leaking rivulets of fermented apple-sap. Particularly experienced Legates may find worms playing in the striations. Finally, a black apple pendant appears somewhere on the changeling’s person; this pendant cannot be removed or destroyed, as it is part of the mien. Privileges *'The Keeper’s Reprieve': Legates will always have minutes of time equal to their Wyrd to speak before an Other will act against them. *'Weighted Words': On non-supernatural Manipulation rolls, a Legate gains an exceptional success on three successes, rather than five. *'Black Apple Pendant (••)': When the Legate’s pendant is activated, she can add her Composure score to her Defense, provided she only defends herself, making no attacks of her own. This power lasts for the rest of the scene and may be used once per day. Action: Reflexive Drawback: If an attack is made in the same scene as the token is activated, the token’s user feels a wave of sickly drunkenness, subtracting two from Dexterity, Intelligence, Wits, and Defense for the rest of the scene. Catch: The apple leeches 1L damage worth of blood from the user, growing red and polished as it does. Gallery Legate of the Black Apple.png|Legate References * Category:Entitlement (CTL)